1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meter registers for measuring quantity of flowed material, e.g., water, and remote meter readers connected to meter registers and, more particularly, to meter registers utilizing a stepper motor to rotate wheel(s) of an odometer, and to indoor and outdoor remote meter readers connected to a meter register, the meter reader utilizing a stepper motor to rotate wheel(s) of an odometer.
2. Description of Related Art
Meters, such as water meters or gas meters, measure the quantity and, in some cases, the flow rate of a fluid passing therethrough. Generally speaking, these meters include meter registers. The register is coupled with the meter body measuring chamber and records the volume of material flowing therethrough. Early prior art water meters had the meter registers directly coupled to the measuring chambers. This coupling included a drive shaft attached to an element of the drive chamber, which then drove a plurality of gears in the meter register driving an odometer. Although these geared arrangements are reliable, they are expensive and effected the accuracy of the measuring chamber through the friction caused by the gears and mechanical seals. Subsequently, the meter registers and measuring chambers changed and utilized magnetic couplings. This permitted the advent of a sealed register. The prior art sealed registers utilized a magnetic follower provided within the register, which co-acted with a magnetic driver provided in the meter body. The magnetic follower was coupled to a geared arrangement which drives an odometer. The magnetic follower is magnetically driven by the magnetic driver, causing the geared arrangement to drive the odometer. The sealed registers still have the reduced wear problems and frictional problems associated with the prior art direct drive registers.
Subsequently, electronic registers were developed, for example, as disclosed in commonly assigned PCT Publication No. WO 02/073735 (hereinafter also referred to as “WO 02/073735”). The meter register disclosed in WO 02/073735 includes magnetic followers from which a pulse is used to create an electric signal through a battery-powered circuit board provided in the register. The electronic signal is used to provide information relating to the volume of material flowing through the meter. The battery also supplies power to an LED or LCD so that a measurement reading, such as the amount of fluid passing through the meter, can be taken via a meter reader. With the advent of remote metering, the necessity of an LED or LCD, or for that matter a mechanical read-out, such as the gear driven odometer, generally is not necessary. However, should there be an electrical malfunction or the battery have insufficient electrical voltage to operate the LED or LCD, a subsequent reading cannot be taken. Hence, the volume of fluid that passed through the meter during the last billing period could be lost. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a meter register to overcome this problem.
Further, there are many different manufacturers of meters and different styles of meters, such as in the case of fluid measurement, that includes multi jet meters or positive displacement meters. Generally speaking, each of these meters requires its own particular meter register that not only correlates the magnetic movements to the volume of fluid flowing through the meter but also includes the appropriate gearing for the particular type of meter. For example, a ¾ inch (20 millimeter (“mm”)) positive displacement meter must have its own unique register and cannot use the same meter register as a 1 inch (25 mm) positive displacement meter even for meters provided from the same manufacturer. This can be extremely costly to the manufacturer to provide different meter register designs. Further, if a utility has different meters being supplied thereto or meters having different units of measurement, it must have different registers for each of those meters. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a meter register that can be used with more than one meter unit/register and meter size.